Rani Singh
Rani Amber-Lee Singh is a Primus Pilus in the XIVth legion under Gaius Van Baelsar . Being a Primus Pilus, Rani is the Senior Centurion in the entire legion and also is the commanding officer of the 1st Cohort. She also serves as a battlefield advisor to Gaius Van Baelsar. Rani is only outranked by eight other soldiers in the Legion, those being Gaius himself, Nero Tol Scaeva ,Rhitahtyn Sas Arvina , Livia Sas Junias , and several Junior Tribunes, making her one of the highest ranking individuals in the XIVth. Rani Singh is in command of ten Centuries, or 1000 troops. She is also paid about 65 times the normal wages of a typical soldier. Appearance Rani Singh is not a Garlean by birth. She was born in a small village about 600 miles from the Garlean Empire's borders. She has jet black hair with red highlights added after she joined the Imperial militiary and made her first kill as a rite of passage which she wears in a pony-tail, soft features and green eyes. Her skin is a light-olive color. She is around 65" tall and weighs close to 110lbs without her battle gear on. She also wears glasses. Gear and Battle Dress Rani Singh does not wear the typical XIVth legion imperial uniform. She doesn't wear the rank and file uniform nor does she wear the uniform of the high officers as is donned by Gaius and his Tribuni. Being a Primus Pilus however, Gaius Van Baelsar granted her permission to wear a uniform that "befits her stature as the commander of the 1st Cohort". In that respect, Rani wears a white cavalry cuirass to deflect piercing attacks against her body and shouders, hardened steel sollerets and a brown, leather skirt with leather finger gloves. Her undershirt is gray. In battle Rani can be seen wielding the Blood Sword, a black sword that has an ominous, glowing red outline. The sword was once used by Halicarnassus and rumored to absorb the blood of it's victims, though that claim has yet to be proven. Rani also carries a specially commissioned Magitek Shield into battle with her that was given to her upon her assuming the rank of Primus Pilus which is made out of metal stronger than any her foes have possessed up until this point. She also carries small daggers that are equipped on her person. Personality Rani Singh is a determined but soft-spoken soldier. When in uniform, her word is law and she carries out punishments against her troops as necessary with almost heartless efficiency, but in her private quarters and when out of uniform she is a very pleasant person to be around. She keeps her private life and her military life separate as much as possible. She does her duty to the best of her ability with as much vigor as possible. History Rani Amber-Lee Singh was born in the year 1555 on the 13th Sun of the Fifth Astral Moon during the Sixth Astral Era. She was only 2 years old when Garlemald began it's military conquest of nations all over Hydaelyn. Born to a cattle herder, she grew up with little education and aspirations to be a housewife to one of the ranch hands around the village and to lead a quiet life. This all changed when Garlemald finally made it's way into their village. With no strategic value or military to stand up to their imperial war machine, Garlemald relegated the village to growing food for the imperial army thus leaving the only options for employment in the town as a farmer or an Imperial soldier. Rani was there when Gaius and his Tribuni marched through their town and here Rani caught site of Livia Sas Junias and several other female members of the XIVth legion. She then knew that she didn't have to simply be a farmer's wife and that she could be like them. Rani joined the Imperial XIVth legion at 16 years of age. Rani was quick to prove herself in the use of a sword, so with some more refinement she was assigned to the 6th Cohort with the rank of Miles Gregarius, which was the basic foot soldier in an Imperial Cohort. She served in this capacity as part of a Hoplomachi contubernium.